Love MeIf you DARE!
by kool-katx
Summary: Momo has had quite a hard time adjusting after her parents decide to leave America and go to her father's birth city, Tokyo! After having to deal with antagonistic students, loose dogs, and getting soaked in a prank that wasn't even meant for her, Momo thinks her day can't get any worse…that is until she ends up the new mew mew!


[A/N] Me: First of all this is a far cry from DMC….DUH! *dodges desks, chairs, and refrigerators* HOLY MY GOD! I-I-I'm super sorry to all those awaiting any of my DMC stories! Gomenasai! *hides in the ceiling*

Vergil: *cough cough* Can we get on with the story? I really don't want to be here.

Me: O_o….no one asked you to come…ANYWAY! Here is my first attempt at Tokyo Mew Mew-

Kisshu: Even if she hasn't seen the series in two years-

Me: Shuddap Kish! I still remember everything anyway! Bleh, you guys killed my moment…on with the story.

* * *

Chapter One: Hello-I Must be Going

Momo…Momo means Peach in the Japanese language; why do I have such a name when my mom's an American? Well obviously my father is Japanese and (sadly) we are moving out of New York and all it's glory to go to Tokyo. This means I loose my friends, school, home, and basically everything else I loved; it's not so bad though, after all I always wanted to see what Japan was like…

Takamura Gin

Here.

Mizuumi Curio

Present!

Fuyu Momo

…

Fuyu Momo?

The history teacher looked up and scanned the room for said student. He was sure he saw her come in and- ah there she was…

The class snickered as the teacher sighed and stood up from his desk. He walked across the room to the third row of seats and peered down at the unconscious girl sleeping at her desk. He couldn't see her face as it was covered with her bright orange hair despite it being pulled back into a messy ponytail with a black ribbon.

"Miss Fuyu Momo." He said loudly.

The orange haired girl quickly shot up and before she could stop herself, fell out of her seat. The entire classroom erupted with laughter and her face flushed as she quickly rose to her feet.

"C-Can I help you My.K?" She asked with a sheepish smile.

"Actually it would help a lot if you remembered that my class is NOT for sleeping! If you want to have nap time go back to kidergarden!" The teacher said exasperated.

Once again the room filled with laughter and a half asleep Momo just blinked, her silver-blue eyes looking duller than usual.

"Well Sir if you feel that way point me in the direction of the nearest Elementary school." Momo replied with a straight face.

The agitated look on the teacher's face was well worth the detention she was sure to receive…

"Miss Fuyu I hope you enjoyed that little joke, and I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to come up with more during your stay in detention for today." He replied sarcastically.

"Saw that coming." She muttered dryly.

"Saw that coming eh? Well is three days of detention enough of a surprise for you?" The teacher said narrowing his eyes.

Momo looked up at him disbelievingly. "You can't be serious!"

"I am and you'll get four days if you continue to push your luck." He remarked returning to his desk in front of the room.

'I have three days of detention in the second week of school, mom will be so proud.' Momo thought sarcastically.

~After Detention~

Momo sighed stretching as she exited the school. "Welp, that seriously sucked." She commented.

"Oh look who it is!" A familiar voice yelled.

Momo winced and sighed deeply knowing what was coming. She continued her brisk pace trying-and failing-to avoid the four banes of her existence.

Two girls rushed past her then stopped short in front of her making her stop as well. The girl on the left had bright blue hair flowing down her back with brown eyes and the one on the left had short copper colored hair with green eyes.

"Fuyu Momo." Another girl said from behind her.

For the third time Momo sighed and spun to face two other girls. One with blond hair pulled into a high ponytail and another who looked exactly like her, except she had her hair in two pony tails. Both of them had dark blue eyes that shined with mischief and a slight annoyance.

"Hello Ame, Kumo." Momo replied flatly as she looked from one to another.

Ame and Kumo Yozora were twins, they also happened to be snobby tricksters who Momo had the misfortune of literally running into while she sprinted to class. The typical person would let it go or even yell at her, but these two decided to make the rest of her year hell…or at least try to. Momo had considered putting them in their place or at the very least telling the Principal…until she found out that was their dad.

"Fuyu I have some pretty good news for you." Kumo, the one with two ponytails said in a sweet voice.

Momo managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Really? If by good news you mean decided not to bother me today then greeeeeat, well it was nice seeing you again…actually no it wasn't, anyway, ja~" Momo gave a slight wave and walked around them.

Ame narrowed her eyes and grabbed Momo's wrist before she could get far. "Not so fast Fuyu."

"Then get to the point!" Momo snapped.

Momo was a nice, kind, goody two shoes…WAS being the key word. Nowadays she was known for her bad temper and everyone but Ame and Kumo seemed to know better than to get her really mad.

"You should watch your tone or else-"

Kumo put her hand on the elder twin's shoulder and smiled then turned her attention to me. "Now now sister, she can make up for it by treating us all to desert at the kawaii café we saw a few days ago."

"Like hell." Momo muttered.

"-Or," Kumo continued, her sweet smile turning evil. "You can expect your grades to drop…or worse."

Momo averted her eyes suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Mmhm." Kumo giggled pleased with Momo's silence. "Well come on then~"

Momo walked in silence tuning out what the other girls were saying. "Hey."

The group cast her a mix of angry, disgusted, and condescending looks for her interruption.

Momo continued as if she didn't notice. "How do you know I have enough money to treat you all anyway? It's a well known fact I got into Ribbon Academy because of my scholarship, not 'cause I'm rich."

This time Kumo was frowning and Ame was smiling.

"I often wonder if you two are bipolar." Momo voiced her thoughts.

"If you don't have enough money you'll just have to work it off there…or hope they don't call the police." Ame replied smirking.

'I hate these guys.' Momo thought bitterly.

Before long a big pink mini-castle like café came into view.

'Mew Café, ne?' Momo looked at it curiously. 'I wonder if it was named after those local superheroes or whatever, they were called Mew mews right?'

Shrugging off the assumption Momo followed the girls inside the ridiculously pink café.

She couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight before her. There was a little girl around nine balancing plates on sticks as she rolled around on a giant ball. She had short yellow hair and a bright orange maid outfit.

"Now that is talent." Momo commented.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Eh, forget about her she's an airhead anyway."

Momo snapped her attention to a girl around her age in a dark green maid outfit. She looked shy but nice.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you, your coworker's very talented." Momo commented offering a small polite smile.

"Thanks na no da!" Said waitress called.

Momo laughed. "Amazing hearing too. I don't want anything though, thank you."

The green haired waitress looked a little surprised that she wasn't having anything but thankfully she didn't ask why. "Alright, so that will be one strawberry cheesecake, one blue berry sundae, and two chocolate cakes, is that right?"

"Hai." The girls replied.

Momo's stomach rumbled softly. The smell of cake was driving her crazy, but with her luck she wouldn't even have enough to pay for the other tyrant's so getting herself one would definitely be pushing it."

After five minutes of talking amongst each other (excluding the annoyed looking Momo) the cakes and ice cream arrived.

"Mmmm! This tastes so amazing!" Kumo said finishing the cake.

"Mmhm." Ame nodded in agreement.

The copper haired girl, who's name Momo couldn't care to remember, looked up from her empty sundae dish to her. "Fuyu didn't you want some too?"

Momo scoffed. "As if I could get any after treating you tyrants."

"Now now Momo you shouldn't talk to your friends like that." Ame said feigning hurt. She stood up and smiled. "Well then if you're going to be rude we'll just take our leave now. Sayonara Fuyu-san."

"Sayonara." Momo replied bitterly as the girls walked away giggling.

Momo signaled for the green outfitted waitress to come over and asked her for the bill. Luckily she had just enough to cover the expenses.

Momo stood up and walked over to the window of the café and peered outside. "Good their gone."

"Who's gone na no da?"

"Kyaah!" Momo jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see the same cute little waitress still balancing on her ball.

"Gomenasai! Pudding didn't mean to scare you na no da!" She apologized.

"Oh uh, it's fine." Momo replied.

"Pudding heard you liked her tricks right? Na no da?" She continued smiling cutely.

Momo couldn't help but return the smile. "Hai, you're very talented Pudding-san."

"Arigato!"

"My name is Momo by the way. Fuyu Momo."

"I'm Fong Pudding, nice to meet you Fuyu-san."

"Eh, you can call me Momo, I grew up in America so I'm actually a little more comfortable being called by my first name."

"Okay na no da!"

"Pudding can you get the others and come downstairs we have a…"

Momo and Pudding turned to the male who was talking.

A rather attractive blond haired guy stood a few feet away. His eyes briefly locked with Momo's before turing back to Pudding.

"We have a meeting." He said sounding almost cautious.

"Sure Shirogane-san!" Pudding replied.

"Mint." The boy, Shirogane, turned his attention to a waitress with dark blue hair. Momo hadn't even noticed her sitting at a table drinking what was probably tea.

"Hai?" She replied looking up.

"Call Ichigo and tell her to get over here."

"Can't you do that?"

He scoffed. "And be on the receiving end of her long rant about how her dates always get interrupted? Not a chance."

"I'm sorry, but since we're closing you'll have to leave." The green haired waitress said in a soft voice.

"Ah, okay then." Momo said turning and starting towards the door.

* * *

"Oi Shirogane what is it now? I was having such a good time with Aoyama-kun too!"

"Ichigo I'm sure Shirogane-san wouldn't have interrupted your date if it wasn't important."

"You're right. Grrr, I could just kill Kisshu for this!"

"Actually, we didn't call you for that this time."

"Eh? Then why did you call us Akasaka-san?"

"There's a new mew and you need to find out who she is."

"A new mew?"

* * *

[A/N] Me: So yeah, I was going to go on but then I was worried I'd make it to long. O_o. If I'm away for long and don't update there will (probably) be an explanation along with an estimated date for the next chapter of this posted on my profile wall. :D

Vergil: When does all the action start?

Me: It will either start next chapter or the chapter after that- wait, why are you still here?

Zuko: We have nothing better to do at the moment.

Me: The heck? You too? Don't you have an Avatar to hunt or something? Jeez! Well until next time then guys! Ja ne~


End file.
